The Past Can Always Haunt You
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Piper's past comes back to haunt her after ten years of trying to make up for it. Takes place in season 4. Involves several O/c's including two very important ones. Rated M for Drug use and mentions of prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Can Always Haunt You

a/n: I'm sorry I keep on publishing new things and I don't know why as I have about half of my other fanfics that are halfway finished. In this fic Piper has a dark past filled with a history of drug abuse and paying for the drugs with sex, which of course leads to a young child. The word for this Chapter is buttons as that is the name of my sisters' hamster. I don't own Charmed only the characters that are not in the actual show. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Piper walked up to the house with her nine-year-old son his arm was in a cast from falling of a rope in PE and Piper had went to the hospital to collect him. "Ben son, how did you fall off of the rope in the first place?" She asked unlocking the door. "Go inside and do your homework for today. Although you will not be going to school tomorrow." The young boy attempted to open his bag. Piper bent down and help him and got out the homework sheet for him. It was quiet in the house and it was peaceful as mother and son both made a stab at doing whatever work they had to do.

The phone rang and they both jumped out of there skins. Piper picked up the receiver. "Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking." A dark voice sounded on the other end.  
"Piper that is a name that I have not heard in a decade. Where have you girl." Piper recognised the voice and hung up the phone just as quickly as she had picked it up.  
"Who was that Mom?" Asked Benji from the dining room table.  
"Nobody, just a nuisance caller. Just finish doing your homework and then you can watch television until dinner." The young boy went back to his maths as his mother went into the kitchen.

When she was sure that Benji couldn't hear her Piper called for Leo, her husband and a white-lighter and honestly a much better role-model than her son's biological father. "Hi honey." Leo said, then noticed that she was worried. "What's wrong?" He asked. The young woman sat at the kitchen table.  
"Ben's biological father called. I was kinda hoping that it would never happen. I thought he was in prison." Leo was shocked, as her white-lighter Leo knew exactly who she had been talking about.  
"And by his biological father, you mean that drug-dealer you slept with several times to get your fix." Piper nodded sadly not to proud of her past. She had found out about Ben when she was six months pregnant. She had been rushed to the hospital when her grandmother found her lying on the living room floor dying of an overdose. It was that baby boy that had made her turn her life around, and she thanked him for all she was worth. She started crying then, her tears showing how scared she was of that dark man. "Hey, come on baby. There is no need for that." Leo soothed, as though she was a child. He knew that this man will always have power over Piper, despite the fact that she had grown into something more powerful than he could imagine. "Leo what am I going to do. I have not touched any of that stuff since my Ben was born. What if he comes after him, I cannot and will not lose my son over him." She said both defeated and determined.

The next morning a package came for her. She opened it and seen a few packets of drugs. She recognised them as heroine and cocaine. "Why is this happening to me?" She asked nobody in particular. Paige walked into the room. "Morning Piper. Is everything okay." Piper shook her head.  
"No," She said hanging her head. "He sent me drugs." Paige looked in the box her sister had pointed to as she spoke and went to touch the packaging. "NO Paige don't touch it, just call Daryl. He'll know what to do." Paige did as her sister asked. Piper just stared at the contents of the box. 'That part of my life was over ten years ago. I have a family a son who does not need a drug addict mother.' She though as the drugs continued to plague her life even when she no longer uses them.

Daryl arrived and Piper was thankful. "Piper are you okay. Paige just told me that you haven't moved in half an hour." Piper once again pointed to the sinister box on the table. Daryl put on some latex gloves and rummaged through the box. "Piper did you see this note before?" He asked spotting the hand written letter. He handed it to Piper for her to read aloud. She cleared her throat.  
"Piper I am writing this to you to tell you that you cannot hide from me even when you disguise your dark past and hide it from our son. Yes I know about the boy. I just wanted to tell you that you are worthless and you should have died when you had that overdose. You are a worthless addict." She dropped the letter not wanting to read any more of the insulting words. She put her face in her hands and cried. Daryl offered her a tissue. And sat down on the couch beside her. "Piper has he tried to contact you before this package came?" he asked.  
"He called the house phone yesterday when me and Ben were alone in the house. I didn't talk to him when I found out it was him. I just hung up and then lied to my little boy." Daryl put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her. To him Piper was a sister and he wasn't going to let anybody hurt her.

The day continued and Piper never went to the club. Not only was he afraid that he would turn up there but she had to keep an eye on Ben too. "Mom, mom." He shook Piper who had fallen asleep on the couch. She slowly opened her eyes and seen the curly haired brown eyed boy and smiled. "Yes sweetie what the matter?" She asked.  
"Can we go to the park and have a picnic. The sun is out and I wanna have fun." Piper smiled despite the knots she has in her stomach from the call and the package. "I'll make a picnic and you can go and find some toys to take in the car with us. I will call Leo and you're aunts before we leave maybe they can meet us there." She kissed the top of his head the way she used to when he was little. He smoothed down his dark unruly hair. "Thanks mom." He said and ran up stairs and Piper made the picnic. She called Phoebe while she was making it and she agreed to meet them in the park, the same with Phoebe.

Leo orbed in as they were about to leave the house. "Hi honey she said. Are you coming we are going in a family picnic and I thought you were working all day." Leo smiled and took the baseball hat off of Ben before ruffling his hair and placing it back on. "Leo can you sign my cast?" He asked, Leo agreed and signed the cast with a bright blue pen. Ben used his free arm to punch the air triumphantly. The three climbed into the car and drove off out the street to the park. From the outside they would have looked like any ordinary family, but of course they weren't.

At the park Ben ran ahead to greet his aunts and uncle Cole who had now come back from his sole searching. "Uncle Cole you're back." He cried out when he seen his uncle standing there.  
"Hay little buddy. What have you done to your arm?" He asked noticing the heavy white and orange cast on Ben's arm.  
"I hurt it in PE yesterday." He answered Piper and Leo finally caught up with them. Ben stood beside his mother. Piper took his shoulder and they walked through the park on that warm summers day. Looking for the perfect place to have their picnic.

As soon as they found the perfect place Ben pulled out a soccer ball and started playing with it. "Ben be careful. I don't want you to hurt your arm again." Piper warned as he ran off. The adults set out all the blankets and the food and drink. "How many toys did he pack?" Paige asked bringing put several action figures and a frisbe.  
"I didn't think he packed that many, I think half the toy cupboard is packed in here." Piper responded. Leo rubbed his arm.  
"No wonder it was so heavy." They all laughed at the joke and continued unpacking.

Ben kicked his ball too hard and it hit a man who was wearing a trench coat and a hat despite the heat, on his head. "I'm sorry mister." He said running over to collect his ball. The man pulled out a knife.  
"This otta teach ya to be so careless." Piper seen the man and walked over.  
"Leave him alone, he was just a kid and he did apologise. Go and sit with your aunts." Ben left and the man advanced on Piper. He smirked at finally getting a reaction from his prey. He plunged the knife deep into her abdomen and ran off. Piper fell to the ground in pain and disbelief as Leo held her head in his head. Cole had run after the guy, not knowing if he would catch up to him or not. "Baby are you okay."  
"Leo heal me please." Piper asked the colour draining her from her face. Leo shook his head. He couldn't. A crowd had gathered around them.  
"Mom." Ben said as he pushed his way through the crowd of people. "Mom. Leo is mom going to die?" He asked crouching beside them.  
"Not if I can help it Benji." He said.

Paramedics appeared and the crowd parted ways to make room for them. "Sir can you tell me what happened here?" One of them asked. She was average height a good weight and had blue eyes and short black hair. Truth be told she was the double of Prue. "She was stabbed in the abdomen by a man in a trenchcoat." He said as the male paramedic was dealing with Piper he had a free hand to cover Ben's ears. He pushed them away with his good arm as he still had a sling over his cast. The young woman seen the cast on his arm.  
"You look like you have been in the wars too young man. Is there anybody he can stay with while your wife is in hospital?" She asked when she spotted the way Leo was playing nervously with his wedding band.  
"Yeah his aunts, and if they can't then he can stay with his grandfather." Paige and Phoebe made an appearance as they couldn't get passed the crowd.  
"We don't mind watching our nephew. Ben come with us in the car and you can see your mom at the hospital in a little bit, when she is feeling a bit better okay." Phoebe said. Ben did as he was told as Leo climbed into the ambulance after the paramedics who had the stretcher that Piper was on. The doors to the ambulance closed and then whisked away with the sirens on.

A few days later Piper was removed from the ICU and down into a recovery ward, she was still weak and had started having night terrors. The doctor wanted to keep an eye on her. She was in a hospital gown. She looked tired and needed to get a blood transfusion when she got there due to the amount of blood she lost. There was dark circles under her eyes through lack of sleep. It was the first day that she was able to sit up by herself, though it was still painful for her to do so. As it was before visiting hours Piper was bored and had nobody to talk to. She watched as patients, nurses, doctors and porters walked past her room. The last nurse that came in had left it open. A young doctor looked in and knocked on the door. "The nurses are short staffed today so I want to ask you if you want anything to eat this morning. Piper looked at him strangely knowing that she was being fed on a drip, she told the doctor that she only wanted some Jello. He left as the police showed up.

"Piper Halliwell." One of them said as he held up his badge. "We would like to talk to you about a case that was solved ten years ago." He said. Piper lifted her head a little more and tried to sit up straighter before wincing in pain. "Take it easy, you are going to hurt yourself." The other one said. They both took a seat on either side of the bed and Piper looked at them both in turn.  
"What case would you be referring to?" She asked them.  
"Ten years ago we arrested a Mr Dave Fisher under dealing drugs and assisting prostitution. We have had recent information that he has broken out of prison and is out to get the people who sent him there." Piper was in shock. "I never helped to put him in prison, but he is my son's biological father and he is the reason I am in hospital right now." She paused to regain her breath. "I know that my history isn't great but I have turned my life around. And Dave Fisher is one person that I can admit scares me. I don't care what happens to me. I just need to know that my son is safe." Piper wasn't dumb and knew that they would have done research on her before coming to find her.

She didn't realise it yet but her past was certainly coming back to haunt her. And it was worse than any demon she had ever faced.

a/n: Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Can Always Haunt You

a/n: This chapter will start at the hospital. Then will take a different turn. The word for this chapter is Bark. As in dog bark. Woof, woof. Enjoy! :).

Chapter 2

Leo had come to see Piper in the hospital and she told him about what the police had told her. "Wait I don't understand, the police told you that he has escaped from prison, but instead of hunting him down they came here and told you something that you already know." Piper nodded and yawned a little. It was then Leo noticed how tired she looked. "Piper are you sleeping okay, you look exhausted?" He asked her.  
"I haven't been. I keep thinking that he is going to show up here or even at the school. What if he gets to Ben?" Leo sat down on a chair beside her, as he had been standing since he came in. His eyes went down to her stomach. It had swollen over night. 'Maybe I should tell a doctor that her stomach has swollen' He thought.

At that moment a nurse walked in. "Excuse me nurse her stomach has swollen over night. Is that anything to be worried about." The nurse looked at Piper's chart.  
"It should be okay, but I will get a doctor in just to check." The nurse left to find a doctor. Piper yawned again, this time deeper.  
"Here baby let me tuck you in." Leo told her. As she was limited by how much she could move, Piper let Leo tuck her in properly.

After about five minutes Piper looked as though she was uncomfortable.

_Piper's Night Mare_

She was overlooking herself sitting in the living room. "I remember this. This is the night that it happened." She said to herself. The younger Piper put half the line of cocaine up her nose, for about a minute she looked relaxed then it all went to hell when she stood up and was sick in on her way to the bathroom. After she was sick she collapsed on the floor.

Ten minutes later Grams returned home with Phoebe. They were arguing for the millionth time, so Phoebe stormed up the stairs. Grams walk towards the living room and seen the unconscious Piper just lying there. She looked for any clue as to what had made her grand daughter collapse. It was then that she seen the half used line of cocaine on the coffee table. "Phoebe get down here and call an ambulance!" Grams called up into the celling. "Well somebody better be dying." She replied as she ran down the stairs. She stopped short when she seen Piper lying there in her grandmothers arms cols and shaking. "grams I didn't really mean-"  
"Never mind that just call for an ambulance Phoebe." She ordered. Phoebe did as she was told. The ambulance came and took Piper to the hospital.

Piper felt herself being pulled to another event in time. She look around at the white room she was in. It was a hospital room. At first she thought it was when she was in the coma, the time that she took the overdose, but it wasn't. She looked closer and seen sweat and tears on her face and in her hair. Then she seen a tiny baby in a blue blanket. The biggest day in her life, the day she had Benji. Young Piper held her boy close to her and whispered to him "Benji Rhys Halliwell, I will turn my life around just so that I can watch you grow into a man." This made dream Piper cry, remembering the first moment she was allowed to spend alone with her baby.  
"I love you Benji." She said. The young Piper never heard her.

Next Piper went to a place that she never wanted to go to, the future. It was a prison cell. "Why am I in here. I've never been in prison before." The older Piper sat there on the bed. Piper had no idea how far in the future this was, but it was just a dream, wasn't it? She stood up and looked through the bars that were the window of the cell. A demon shimmered in behind her. Dream Piper panicked. "Hello there is a demon behind you." She yelled half forgetting that the other Piper couldn't hear her. The demon drew out a knife from behind his back. The other Piper still didn't know that the thing had shimmered in behind her. The knife plunged into her back. Piper felt the pain from the stab.

_End Piper's Dream_

Piper woke with a start. She was crying. Leo got some water from the side and poured it into a glass. "Take a drink honey, take a drink." He told her. Piper took the water and drank it slowly. She calmed down a little.

"A demon stabbed me." She told her husband and explained what she had seen in her dream. Leo listened to what his wife was telling him. He then looked at his watch.  
"It's half two I need to go and get Ben from, school I will be back in about an hour, with Ben." He kissed her head and left the room. He pocked his head back round the door. "Honey the doctor said that the swelling is completely normal. Love you bye." Piper shook her head at him as he went to pick up her son from school. Her thoughts went back to the dream as she thought about Ben when he was younger.

It wasn't long before Leo was back with Ben. Ben hugged his mother, pulling Piper out of his thoughts. "Hey Benny, what's up?" She asked. "How was school?"  
"Well I got in trouble for not paying attention in class. But I was thinking of visiting you." He said sadly. Piper pulled him into a hug. She let him go again quiet quickly, wincing in pain. She held his shoulders instead.  
"Benji listen. It is not your job to worry about me. It is my job to worry about you. Got it?" Ben nodded and climbed on top of the bed to be with his mom. He would never admit it but he was a mommy's boy, before Piper had married Leo he never had much of a choice. "I take it you missed me then?" Piper asked. Ben only nodded. He put his hand on Piper's now very swollen stomach.  
"Mom are you having a baby? 'Cause when Sara's mom was having a baby her stomach looked like that." Ben asked while rubbing over the wound.  
"No Ben I am not pregnant. And can you stop that please, you are hurting me." Ben did as he was told and put his hand away. "Do you want me to help you with your homework?" Piper asked.  
"Can you. We are learning about the solar system." He went into his school bag, which Leo had carried up from the car. And Leo pulled the table closer to them.

Ben opened the work book and looked at his sheet. "Okay question 1." Piper started. "Name the first four planets in our solar system in the correct order?" Ben put his pen in his mouth.  
"Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars." Ben answered, knowing he got the question correct.  
"Okay then write it down." Piper helped him get the correct spelling for his homework and Ben leaned against her stomach.  
"Mom, why is your stomach wet? Did you spill water?" He asked. Piper looked down and seen a red liquid seeping through her hospital gown. "Yuck, that is gross."  
"At least it isn't your blood son." Piper commented. "Now I think you should go down while a doctor stitches me back up."

Piper got out of the hospital a couple of days later. While happy to be home Piper was constantly worried that something else was going to happen at the hands of 'Big D'. It was her logic that if he had the balls to put her in hospital in broad daylight in a crowded park, then if she was alone or at home he could do worse. As she was climbing into bed with Leo that night they started talking about it. "I still think the police should have done more to protect you and Ben." He commented as they pulled back the covers. "I mean you were too afraid to leave the car when we went to collect Ben at the school." He said he climbed into the bed and they cuddled until they fell asleep.

Piper fell into a restless sleep. She started mumbling. "Noo. Don't. " Piper rolled over. "Don't hurt him." Another yell came. "He is just a kid, leave him alone." Leo woke up when she started shouting at nothing yelling at whoever it was to stop hurting her baby. "Piper. Honey wake up." Leo said shaking her carefully so he didn't hurt her. "Piper come on. Time to get up." Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked at Leo. Her beautiful brown coloured eyes were filled with fear and pain. It broke his heart to see her like this. The door opened and Phoebe stood there. "What is all the shouting about. You are going to wake up the nine-year old if it doesn't stop." Phoebe said feeling tired and fed-up. She hadn't had much sleep because of Piper's nightmare's.  
"We're sorry Phoebe. I will try to keep it down." phoebe left the doorway and returned to bed. "If I can find a way to either stop a drug dealer with a death wish or stop night mares." Leo shook his head and whispered something into her ear. She kissed him obviously liking what he had said. After that, let's just say that there wasn't much sleeping in their bedroom that night.

The next morning Piper was still worried sick but refreshed and ready to face anything that came her way. That was until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it it's probably Sara's mom. I asked her to bring Sara here before school." Piper left the kitchen to answer the front door.

"I'm coming." She said walking toward it. Instead of the shape of a Woman and her child she seen the figure of a man. She opened the door wondering who could possibly want to knock on somebody's door at this time in the morning. "Yes. Can I help you." she said. The man held up a badge.  
"Are you Piper Halliwell." Piper nodded, unsure of what could possibly come of this. " I'm dectective Marshall. I understand you're life is in danger. I think that you should let me in." Sara and her mother appeared in the doorway. "Good morning ma'am, little girl." He said. Piper invited detective marshall in. Sara's mother just dropped her off and left for work  
"Sara, Ben is in the kitchen eating breakfast. Why don't you go and get him. And can you ask my husband to come in here for me please. I think that he would want to hear this." She told her. Sara did what she asked not asking any questions. She knew better than that.

Leo joined Piper in the sitting room and the couple got ready to hear what the police had to say to them. And hoped that it was good news.

a/n: I am going to leave it here and keep you guessing about what the detective is going to tell them. I don't mean to be mean. I am just following my instincts.


	3. Chapter 3

The past Can Always Haunt You

a/n: I left you all on a cliff hanger with the last chapter. I just couldn't resist it. The word for this chapter is forgotten, there is no reason for this. Sorry for the long update. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

The police man looked at Piper and Leo who were sat on the couch in the living room. "Well it seems that we should place you and your son in protective custody until further notice." He told them. Piper was shocked as the police had went from not bothering about their safety to taking them away from their home.  
"What. Why has this suddenly came about." Piper said out of both shock and anger. "A week ago he was in prison and it has taken you almost all of that time to inform me of this and try to take me away from my home. When you could have done before he stabbed me." She was nearly yelling by this point. Leo pulled her into him. She looked into his eyes. "Okay." She gave up. "I can get Paige to drop Sara off at school and pick her up. I will pack bags for me and Ben. Honey will you be coming too?" She asked. Leo said that he might if he wasn't called away to work.

Paige took Sara to school and Piper was now in Ben's room putting his clothes together as Leo was in their room getting some clothes for him and Piper. "Mrs Halliwell is there any other names that you could go by while in protective custody?" Piper looked him as Ben was still downstairs.  
"We could go by our middle names. Mine is Jane, Ben's is Rhys and Leo's is Christopher." The detective wrote this down.  
"What about surnames?" He asked. Piper looked thoughtful.  
"My Dad has a different surname than me. We could go by that. It's Bennett." She told him.  
"So your names are Jane, Christopher and Rhys Bennett?" Piper nodded realising how ridiculous it sounded. Ben appeared at the door.  
"Mom why do we need to have different names?" He asked. "And why didn't I go to school?" He came into the room. Piper looked at him and figured that there was no easy way to tell him any of this.  
"Ben, we need to go away for a little while and we need new names because there is a bad man that is trying to hurt us. But detective Marshall here is going to make sure that we don't get hurt."  
"Mom is the bad man, the guy that stabbed you?" He asked Piper was so taken aback by this question that she never answered him.

They were later told that they would be going to San Raphael not too far away from the city. "Now while you are here you need to remember that your middle names is your first names. Piper your name is Jane. Leo yours is Christopher and Ben your name is Rhys." Murphy told them. "And you are the Bennett's. So while I am here I am going to pretend that I am your father so that we don't draw suspicions." Piper nodded in understanding. They had finished packing and were now at the police station. "The only problem that we have is why you have a giant scar on your stomach. But I'm sure that you can think of something for that."  
"I could say that it is a surgical scar." Piper retorted. "Are we going now?" She asked. Marshall told them that they were and the sooner they were out of the city all together the safer they would be.

They drove into a nice little street in a moving van. "Okay lets get this thing unloaded." Leo said opening the back. "Honey the men can do this." He told Piper.  
"How about the adults seeing as the little man has a cast on his arm." Piper answered back. They got to work. As they were pulling some bed out of the truck a family walked up behind them.  
"Hello there I am Teddy Barns, this is my wife Barbra and our son Xavier." The man of the house said.  
"Hi Teddy. We are the Bennett's I'm Chris this is my wife Jane and our son Rhys. Nice to meet you." Leo shook hands with Teddy and Piper did the same with Barbra. The two boys just looked at each other and kicked the grass beneath their feet not sure what to do with each other.

Back in San Francisco Paige and Phoebe were wondering how long Piper was going away for. They had no idea where she was and getting to her would be a problem. They were in the attic. "Paige why are we up here. This is a human nut job that is after our sister. The police are handling it." Paige continued flipping through the book of shadows.  
"I don't think the police are handling this in the right way." She said stopping at the page she was at.  
"Well what else can we do? The police have taken Piper and Ben away from the immediate danger. It is what is best for their safety." Phoebe replied, Paige sighed knowing that Phoebe was right. They left the attic with their arms around each other casually. They knew that Leo could bring Piper back to them if they needed her for the power of three.

In San Raphael Piper was making lunch and Teddy offered to help them move the furniture. "Mom guess what. I just found out that there is going to be a street fair on Saturday. Can we go, can we please?" Ben asked practically begging his mother to allow him to go. "We can go if you want to Rhys. but we have to have all of the furniture moved in by then." Piper told him.  
"Jane," Barbra started, "I was wondering if you and your husband would like to come to a dinner party at our house on Friday night?" Piper looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Okay if I can find a good babysitting service by tomorrow." Barbra handed Piper a business card. "Thanks I will call them tomorrow when I get the chance. Is this the service you use when you and Teddy go out?" She asked. Barbra nodded. Piper sighed and wondered what her sisters were doing in San Francisco.

Paige and Phoebe were back in the attic, looking for a magical way to catch 'Big D'. Phoebe slammed the book closed. "This is hopeless we are never going to find anything."  
"Maybe we can scry for him using an object that belongs to him." Paige suggested. Phoebe looked up, taking her hands away from her face.  
"That would work, if the police hadn't taken it for evidence. For years Piper has been too scared to come up against her past she flung out everything that reminded her of it years ago."  
"Apart from her son." Paige said. Phoebe got the hint pretty quickly.  
"We cannot use our nephew as bait, Paige." Phoebe was shocked that Paige would even suggest that. "He's just a kid."  
"Why not? It would work they are related by blood." Paige responded.  
"Because we don't know where they are and they are moving into a new house right now probably trying to get settled." Phoebe said, she noticed the defeated look on Paige's face. "Maybe we can find something that Piper missed when she was throwing out her old clothes." Paige perked up after that.  
"Then can we get Leo to bring Ben here." Phoebe nodded.  
"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." She commented. They went to work trying to find something that would allow them to scry for 'Big D'.

A while later Phoebe found a photo of Piper dealing with 'Big D' thinking back to the day that she took it as she showed Paige. "We could use this photo to find him and have him arrested. We might be able to get Piper home within a week." Paige took the photo and pulled a map and the scrying crystal.  
"I hope everything turns out okay for Piper, she has changed her life around and has been clean for nearly a decade. She has been raising that asshole's son selflessly for eight years, and what does he do, he scares her silly and then stabs her in front of their son." Paige said as she moved the crystal around over the map. It caught Phoebe by surprise. A month ago Piper hardly knew Paige and yet she still shared a part of her past that she didn't normally share with people with people. Did that mean that Piper had excepted Paige or trusted her?

Across town in an abandoned warehouse 'Big D' was figuring his next move. "I need to find Piper Halliwell and get rid of her and any ties to my past. Then get out of San Francisco." He flung an old cardboard box to the other side of the room he was in. "What, if I never find her. Then what will I do. The police will have her in protective custody by now. I stabbed her!" He yelled at nothing. He was hoping that the police weren't going to find him in the warehouse, but even he knew that to avoid the police by moving around and not leaving a trail. He cursed himself when he realised that going after his old 'client' put him on the polices' radar.

"God this place is so quiet without Ben running around. I kinda miss it." Paige said to Phoebe as was scrying with the picture. The crystal dropped, giving Phoebe her answer.  
"I don't think that we'll be missing our nephew for much longer. I got his location." Paige got her phone and made an 'anonymous' phone call to Daryl explaining where he was. Paige and Phoebe decided to impress Piper by grocery shopping. They had gotten everything that was put on the list.

A week later Detective Marshall knocked on the door at the house that Piper and Leo were staying in while in protective custody. When they were all sitting in the living room, Marshall shared his news. "We found David Fisher, he was hiding out in an abandoned warehouse down at the docks in San Francisco. You guys can go back home."  
"How come he was found so quickly?" Piper asked when she had gotten over the initial shock.  
"It was an anonymous tip." Marshall replied honestly. "I think I better get going, I need to travel back to San Francisco. I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon." The Detective showed himself out.  
"How are we going to get everything packed up again by tomorrow?" Leo asked.  
"Non of this stuff is actually ours. So all we need to do is pack up our clothes." Piper suggested. "I need to make dinner, unless you want to eat out tonight."  
"I would much rather have something home cooked. If your up to it. We can tell Ben while we are eating." Leo suggested. Piper agreed and continued to the kitchen.

The next afternoon Piper put her key in the front door of the manor. Pushing the door open she let Ben run in. Her and Leo followed behind him. They went into the living room. "PIPER YOUR HOME!" Phoebe shouted as soon as her eyes set on the now eldest Halliwell. They embraced each other showing how much they had missed each other.  
"I missed you to Phoebe. Paige don't I get a hug from you too?" Paige smiled and ran over to Piper and wrapped her arms around her older sister.  
"I missed you Piper." Paige said quietly.  
"I missed you too Paige." Piper responded.  
"Hey don't I get a hug?" Ben joked coming in between the three sisters. Paige and Phoebe smothered him. "Now Leo too." He pointed at Leo who was really happy at how much Piper and Paige had missed each other.

The entire family celebrated that night. A dark man was put behind bars and Piper was finally allowed to have some peace and quiet from the past that she regretted having.

a/n: I will have another chapter posted soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The Past Can Always Haunt You

a/n: Paige recruits Piper to try and help one of her clients at work in the hope that it will help her get passed the mistakes she had made in the past. The word for for this chapter is Harmony. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

Paige was in her office getting ready for her next appointment. It was with Carolyn. The poor woman had lost custody of her son because of drug use and a violent ex. Paige had finished packing all the files she needed and lifted her purse. "Matthews are you going off to your meeting?" Her boss asked her.  
"Yes I am. Won't be long." Paige responded before leaving the office and heading to her car.

Paige was now getting very distraught, it had been half an hour and still Carolyn was adamant that she was never getting her son back. "Carolyn. You are doing great, you are clean and sober, you have a good job at the police station. And with your ex no where near you there is no reason for you to be doubting that you will lose the custody battle. Which is why we are here in the first place." Paige had run out of options, after this meeting she could go home. To where her sister was facing almost the exact same metaphorical demons as Carolyn was. "Carolyn can I be honest with you? The battle to regain custody with a child is not easy. There are so many things that have to be considered. But you cannot give up on yourself or your son. It will not do anything good for either of you." Paige told her.  
"I don't want to give up on myself. I have to get my son back, and I need your help to do so Paige." Carolyn took Paige's hand in her own.  
"I think I know somebody that both of you can benefit from talking to each other." Paige didn't mention anything to Carolyn that Piper was her sister, it was unprofessional to do so. But still explained that their situation was nearly the same. When they had made arrangements the two ended the meeting and went their separate ways.

Paige came into the kitchen where Piper was making meatloaf for dinner that night. "Piper, if I were to ask you to talk to one of my clients and give her advice about how to look forward and not back, would you?" She asked.  
"Are you?" Piper answered. Paige nodded. "I don't know. I guess I could try and squeeze it in somewhere." Paige was glad that Piper had went with it.  
"I am supposed to be working with Carolyn again tomorrow at my office. Could you be there about two o'clock?" Piper nodded.  
"Can you go and ask Ben to wash up for me?" Paige did as she was told and went to rally up her nephew.

The next day Piper walked into the South Bay Social Services office and went over to Paige's desk. "Hey Missy Paige." Piper said as she sat down.  
"Hey Piper. Did you get everything that needs done, done."  
"The only thing I haven't done is clean the gutters and I will get my handy husband to that for me." Piper responded. Paige nodded her head.  
"Well are you ready to meet Carolyn?" Paige asked her sister. Piper sat down in one of the chairs opposite her sister.  
"About as ready as I'll ever be." Piper replied. Paige stood up and pointed out Carolyn before taking the two women into a private area where they could chat.

After five minutes of silence Carolyn spoke out. "Do you really have experience with drugs?" Piper was so taken aback by this question that she didn't know how to answer. After thinking a little Piper spoke herself  
"I started on smoking weed and skunk in high school, but the addiction got worse as I got older and I ended up on cocaine and heroine. I nearly died from my drug abuse, but honestly I doubt that I would have come off them at all if it was for my Benji." Carolyn smiled at Piper for the first time since arriving.  
"You have a son?" Piper nodded at the question.  
"He will be nine in two months."  
"My Son will be five in a couple of weeks." Carolyn responded.  
"What is your story?" Piper asked in return.  
"Pretty much the same as yours only mine involves a dirt-bag ex-boyfriend that beat me bloody, causing me to loose custody of him." Piper was shocked, sure her life hadn't been easy recently, but at least her son was still around. Piper done what Paige had done the day before and put her hand in Carolyn's "You know, I don't have an easy life and living with past mistakes isn't a walk in the park, but at the end of the day I can say that I still have my family. Paige was right you do need to look forward to the future and not look into the past."  
"Do you think that I have a chance of regaining custody of my son."  
"Maybe, Paige said that you are clean and sober and that you have a stable job, that and you kicked your ex to the curb. I cannot see why the judge shouldn't give you custody."  
"Thanks Piper, you know you are just as good at giving advice as Paige is. I guess that what happens with sisters right." Piper narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her.  
"How did you know that we are sisters?" Piper asked.  
"I guessed. You have the same eyes and nose." Carolyn shrugged her shoulders.

Nearly half an hour later Paige entered the room. "Hey girls, are we getting along?" Piper looked at her watch. Then realised the time.  
"I need to go and pick up Ben from school." Standing up Piper shook hands with Carolyn. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you do get your son back soon. I am running late now so I really need to leave. See you at home sis." Piper practically ran from the small room to her car outside. And still only just made it to the school on time.

Nearly a week later and Piper was having a quiet coffee somewhere in town when Carolyn walked up to her. "Carolyn, hi how are you?" Piper asked. "Take a seat." Carolyn sat down.  
"I cannot believe we are meeting here like this." Carolyn commented when her bag had hit the floor. "But I need some advice, so I am actually glad that I bumped into you."  
"What's the matter, I am all ears." Carolyn looked at Piper as if something was terribly wrong.  
"What do you do if you think that you are going to loose your kid for good?"  
"Listen Carolyn, I thought that I was going to loose my son the second I found out that I was pregnant with him. I stayed in the hospital for five months after finding that out. And most of that was spent in a rehab facility. I am not going to lie to you about that part, but the point is I never lost hope that I would get to keep him and he is now nearly nine and growing up so fast. You cannot loose hope at the possibility of seeing your son again. It isn't fair on you and it certainly isn't fair on him.  
"His name is Kyle."  
"Well, it isn't fair on Kyle if you give up on yourself." Piper looked in her eyes and seen tears threatening to spill over. "Look I'm sorry for being so harsh about this, but I was only saying that you need to keep hope alive for both of you. Is there any way that you can get to see him?"  
"I could ask Paige for visitation rights, but it would have to go through courts." Carolyn answered. Piper looked saddened.  
"You will get your son back, it will take a lot of hard work and determination." Piper reassured her. Carolyn looked like she was feeling a lot better about herself, but still looked insecure about her past.  
"Thank you Piper, I just feel like I am a complete waste of space sometimes. I better go before someone you know sees me with you." Carolyn said looking sad, but really not wanting to over stay her welcome.  
"Stay and talk if you want to." Piper reassured her. Carolyn insisted that it was better if she left now. Eventually Piper grew tired of the argument and let her go.

After finishing her coffee Piper was heading back to her car to go to work when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into the alley. Piper felt a needle go into her arm and something being injected into her blood. Her eyes glassed over and she was disoriented. The attacker saw this as his opportunity to knock her out...

a/n: There is chapter four. I finally managed to finish it. Next chapter soon (hopefully).


	5. Chapter 5

The Past Can Always Haunt You

a/n: I kinda left the last chapter hanging with Piper being kidnapped and drugged with something. Here is the next Chapter. The word for this chapter is Animals, like the song by Maroon 5. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

Leo picked up the phone as it rung. "Hello. What do you mean he's still at the school. My wife was supposed to pick Benji up today. I will be at the school in about twenty minutes. Thank you for calling me bye." Putting the phone back, Leo checked his scanner for Piper. Nothing. 'I wonder where she got to?' He thought.

About twenty minutes later he orbed to the school. "Ben, good job going back into the school. I am proud of you for doing the right thing. Now let's go home." Leo said when he collected Benji from the school.  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice." One of the office staff told him. Wanting to inform Paige and Phoebe that Piper had went missing, Leo decided that it was time to go home. When he got Ben outside Leo took him to a secluded place to orb home.

"Hey Leo" Paige said as they materialised in the living room. "Hey Benji. You haven't seen Piper have you."  
"No and I can't sense her either, I think that something bad has happened." Leo turned to Ben and told him to do his homework in his bedroom. "I think that Piper might have been kidnapped. ANd given her history it doesn't look good." Leo told her.  
"Okay you call Phoebe and I will start scrying for Piper." Paige suggested. Nodding Leo picked the phone up.

While everybody at the manor was starting to get worried Piper woke up. Still feeling the effects from the drugs Piper attempted to stand. It took her about a minute to do so, her head was killing her and her mind had went foggy. "What do you want with me, how did I get here?" Piper yelled, but it sounded more panicked than she intended it to be. "Who are you." Piper's eyes started to dart around the room she was in. It looked like a basement. It was a basement, there was light, just not enough to tell her where the door was. High and with a sore head Piper started to hallucinate. It felt like the first time she had been high. That rush that buzz, it was back after so long without it. "No you have just been kidnapped, snap out of it." She yelled at herself as she realised that her whole life had just taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Back at the Manor Phoebe was home and was pacing the conservatory in a vague attempt to get a handle on the situation. "How could this have happened. What did Piper do to anyone to get her in this mess."  
"You mean other than put a man that will supply anyone in San Francisco in prison?" Leo asked rhetorically. Paige was still putting the crystal over the map in the hope that Piper was still alive. To her luck the crystal fell over a residential area not to far from where they were. "Hey guys I think I got something." Paige called. Phoebe looked at the map.  
"That's not far from here. Leo watch Ben while we go and get her back." Phoebe said then went to get her coat. Paige followed her and together they went to Phoebe's car and sped off.

When they got to the house where Piper was trapped in. Paige and Phoebe looked at one another. "This can't be right, this looks like a normal house. Why would someone take her here?" Phoebe asked.  
"Piper made a lot of enemies when she got that drug dealer arrested. There could be any number of drug abusers that would want to hurt her." Paige answered. Phoebe gulped as she realised why her sister was there and that Piper was probably drugged.

Slowly the sisters creeped inside and looked around to try and find Piper. "Phoebe, you check this floor and I'll check upstairs. Try and see if you can get a premonition off of something." Paige said and began climbing the stairs. Phoebe went and checked the downstairs. Touching her hand against different items littered around the messy house. Making it to the basement door Phoebe went to open the door when she had a premonition.

_Phoebe's Premonition  
_

_Piper was walking to her car. A hand went over her mouth and a needle went into her arm. The man who had drugged her hit her over the head with something. It changed, showing the door that Phoebe was standing in front of and it took her to inside view that showed a drugged and disoriented Piper unable to defend her self._

End Premonition

Snapping out of the premonition, Phoebe walked quietly to the stairs. When she found Paige, Phoebe whispered in her ear. "I know where Piper is, she's in the basement." Paige nodded.  
"How do we do this, do we barge in through the door or use magic to get in?"  
"We use the door so we don't get exposed." Phoebe answered. They went downstairs to the basement door. On the way down Paige asked Phoebe a question.  
"How do you know that she is in the basement?"  
"Premonition. Now shush."

The door burst open. A young man with a tired looking face and beady eyes looked up. Piper still had no idea what was real and what was not, so she just looked up at the sudden burst of light into the dark room. "Piper, are you okay honey?" Phoebe asked as she ran over to her. When Piper backed away Phoebe realised that there was a drug in her system. "Paige deal with her, while I deal with him." Phoebe went over and kicked the poor trapped man on the head. "That is kidnapping my sister." Phoebe went back over to Paige, sure that _he _was't going to wake up while they were still there.  
"Come on honey, let us take you home." Paige said, being a social worker in training she had dealt with drug addictions before. "It's just us, your sisters." Paige softly told Piper. Finally trusting them Piper took her now shaking hand in Paige's.

* * *

After returning home Leo healed Piper's head, but they had to wait until the drug had made it's way through her system. When it finally had Piper realised what had happened. "I'm so sorry. It's done. It's over. I failed everyone. My son, Grams, Prue, Mom, Phoebe, Paige and you too Leo. I have disappointed everyone who has ever loved you." Piper leaned into him and cried into his chest.  
"No don't you ever think that again. That was not your fault. It was the dirt bag that kidnapped you that did that to you." Piper just kept crying not even attempting to listen to him. "Honey, you would never do anything to compromise what you have. And you would never do anything that would endanger Ben. Look at me." Piper finally looked at her husband. Her eyes were teary and she looked defeated. "Honey you don't want to do any more of those things anywhere near you. You choose a different path. One that has lead to you being one of the most amazing people in the world, and one of the strongest." Finishing the speech Leo realised that he had given Piper the strength she needed to continue with her life.

Realising this for herself Piper stood up from her position on her their bed. "Your right Leo. I need to get a grip and stop being afraid of my past. I need to accept that I made mistakes back then. And I should have the courage to realise that I have strength to overcome what happened last night. And to realise that it wasn't my fault. I also need to go and apologise to my son for not picking him up." Leo smiled and watched as Piper left the room. Piper had only just shut the door when a familiar jingling sounded through his head. Sighing Leo, checked the clock and orbed away to find out what his bosses wanted at such a late hour.

* * *

a/n: As you can tell I finally figured out how to get those lines on the page. After over a year of using this website, this is an achievement that I cannot ignore. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
